Generally, a color filter (CF) substrate and an array substrate in a display panel of a Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) both are provided with a conductive layer and an alignment layer formed by extremely complicated manufacture processes. As shown in FIG. 1, for the CF substrate, by way of example, a conductive layer 102 is disposed on a CF layer 101 and also can be regarded as being disposed on a common electrode if the CF layer 101 serves as the common electrode. By allowing the common electrode of the CF substrate to be corresponding to a pixel electrode (i.e., the conductive layer in the array substrate) of the array substrate, the CF substrate is electrically conducting with the array substrate. It's conventional to use a transparent conductive film made of ITO as the common electrode. However, the ITO has a fragile texture and is also liable to be detached from the CF layer due to its weak adhesion; at the meanwhile, it needs to perform sputtering at high temperature to prepare a transparent conductive film made of ITO, which may result in damage to the CF layer 101. Furthermore, during a manufacture process of an alignment layer 103 in the CF substrate, one of the conventional measures is to cause an alignment of a polyimide film (PI) by rubbing with cotton cloth or nylon cloth. However, a rubbing alignment process usually involves problem like uneven rubbing effect or occurrence of contaminated liquid crystals, etc.; moreover, in practice, the CF substrate is usually produced in advanced lines, while the rubbing alignment process usually requires the use of a friction roller which, in most cases, cannot work in the ordinary way in the advanced lines because of its large weight.
Thus it can be seen that the manufacture process of the conductive layer and of the alignment layer during producing a substrate is very complicated, which leads to relatively complicated manufacture process of LCD device.